Orlane, Touissant
Orlane 'is a small town in south-eastern Touissant, under the influence of the larger city of Deveroux to the south. Orlane is the only place of note along the Verdant Coast. While it is a sleepy farming and fishing town, for the most part, it is also known for its arts: particularly theater and high quality glass-blowing. It is the startling location for 'the Commoner Game. Orlane at a Glance As one approaches the town of Orlane, the footprint of civilization upon the Verdant Coast grows clear. Farmlands in the outlying hills and river valleys grow more numerous, and the blue-green waters of the Sunkissed Gulf bear more and more fishing vessels upon the waves. Passage over creeks and rivers is more often accomplished by wooden bridge than ford, and the Verdant Road itself grows wider and better-kept. Sight of Orlane from either approach (south or east) is kept hidden by the large upthrust limestone pavements known as the Devil's Platter and the arc of the rocky outcroppings and lightly forested hilltops that rise up just east of town, but as the final bend in the road is rounded, Orlane's smoking chimneys and bustling streets greet the traveler with open arms and the promise of warm beds, a welcome sight indeed for those who have spent days alone on the road. From the south, entrance is governed by a wooden bridge, while from the north a low stone wall gives the town a bit of protection. here, the Verdant Road passes through a stone gatehouse that is generally watched by two guards; the southern bridge is usually unattended. Aside from the occasional goblin, the citizens of Orlane have traditionally had little to worry about--the region simply isn't populated enough to make theft a lucrative business. The Town Most of the buildings in Orlane are made of wood with brightly painted wooden shingles. The majority are single-story structures, though exceptions exist. The town is often thought of as two districts by locals. Uptown is made of relatively new buildings, and the streets are open and less crowded. This section of town is built on the top of Cotton Hill and overlooks Downtown. The majority of the settlement can be found Downtown, which is much more crowded. It is built on a gentle slope that runs from a height of about 60 feet above sea level to the west, down to only a few feet above the waterline. Orlane's harbor is modest, at 30 feet for the most part, with sharply rising slopes near the shore. The languid waters of the Singing River wind down from the hinterlands, skirting Devil's Platter to empty into the harbor--the river is often used to transport lumber harvested far upriver in the mountains. South of town rises another bluff on which the town's most affluent landowners have staked their claims. Only a few hundred feet north of town rises an upthrust spur of rocky land topped with a few trees--this tidal island is known as Grinner's Island, and was once the home of a notorious criminal. This remove outcropping is accessible only by flight or a skilled climber, and locals believe it to be haunted by The Grinning Man; the ghost of Grinner himself. Children often dare each other to go out to the island's base at low tide and touch the barren cliff face that surrounds it, but nobody's been to the top in years. The most striking sight is the Old Light; a tall, stone light house that has shined its green light for more than a century, guiding ships bound south safely through the rocky bay area. The Old Light rises from sea level and is built into the face of a 120-foot-tall cliff, with the tower extending another 60 feet above. The lighthouse is always manned by its keeper. Government While technically a holding of Deveroux, Orlane's isolated nature provides a sizeable amount of independence. The town is governed by an elected mayor, currently a human woman named Ariadne Everin, but the five founding families still hold considerable influence, both politically and economically. The town guard is more of a militia, made up of volunteers. There are only twelve full-time members of the guard; Guard Commander Sebastian Vance, his right hand, Captain Henrietta deClair, and eight guards. The volunteer militia is made of up of about one hundred other individuals. Only the full-time members of the guard are paid living wages. Everyone else volunteers, working one or two days a week for a few extra silvers. The Founding Families Orlane is home to five noble families, who hold considerable influence, wealth, and power in the town. Going back several generations, it was these five families who founded the town of Orlane. * House Evering: 'A human family that has a long history of leradership in the region. They are very bureaucratically minded and invested in the town's finances. * '''House LeBeau: '''A human family with a heavy investment in a number of mills throughout the region, and on the surface are a very traditional, religious family. They have a bit of a nasty reputation and are rumored to have criminal connections (some even say the 'Black Network). There have been rumors of corruption going back generations, though they have never been substantiated. * House Sandstone: '''A dwarven family that heads the Carpenter's Guild, as well as a hefty investment in the mercentile guild. They are a stern family with a strong sense of tradition, purpose, and honor. They are widely regarded as some of the best craftsmen in the region. * '''House Vilineuve: '''A human family (pronounced VILL-eh-nove) heavily invested in the town's fishing and shipbuilding industry. They are also, historically, connected to the town guard and the transportation of goods. * '''House Yaijitsu: '''A human family originally hailing from the continent of Zhao-Tian. They are well known artists and head the glassworks, as well as having some investments in the construction of wagons. Important Locations Government '''Carpenter's Guild The vast majority of the buildings in Orlen were erected by members of the town's large and eternally busy Carpenter's Guild. Currently overseen by Guildmaster Dorin Gottel, a dwarf who left his homeland because of his nearly-heretical fondness for working with wood, rather than stone or metal, the Orlen Carpenter's Guild has recently been accepting growing numbers of projects in the outlying farmlands as well as work about town. The guild has been in a minor feud with the shipyard for years, one that most often flares up over which guild has claim to the lumber from the mill. The carpenter's guild is run by the dwarven noble house, House Sandstone. Hanover Orphanage This tenement is used to house the town's unfortunate orphan population. It is run by an old halfling man named Isaac Aramo. The kids of the orphanage are sometimes given odd jobs around the city, and are required to be back at the orphanage by nightfall. Orlen Garrison This stone fortress serves double duty as the militia barracks and the jail. The jail is located in an underground wing, created by a former dwarven guard commander from decades past. Guards patrol the city alone--there's generally not much trouble beyond the odd drunk for them to handle, so usually only a few are on duty at any given time. In times of emergency, the garrison opens its doors to citizens to keep them from danger. Orlen Lumber Mill This long building was one of the first to be built when Orlen was founded. Owned by the industrious LeBeau family, the mill and its daily operations have recently been left more and more to a penny-pinching business man named Benedict Barker (a halfling) and his business partner, Ibor Thorn (also a halfling). Neighbors have been complaining that the two have been running their insidiously noisy logsplitter into the wee hours of the night as they rush to keep up with demand, given their attempts to keep the lumber flowing to Devereux, in addition to supplying the growing number of local projects. They're making money, too, so the LeBeau's are hesitant to make them change anything. * Rumors: Some people claim to have seen strange cloaked men are sometimes seen going into the mill on nights around the full moon. The town watch refute these claims. Orlen Mercantile Guild This large building serves many purposes. One can book passage on a ship bound for other ports, arrange for caravans or carriages for overland travel, or send messages to folks in other towns. Inquiries into land ownership, building construction, and establishing new businesses, both in Orlen proper and the surrounding hinterlands, must being the process of official foundation here. Ownership of the league remains split evenly between Orlen's five noble families, though few of them take part in the day-to-day business, leaving it in the capable hands of knighted businessman Jasper Vhisti. Orlen Shipyard The southern facade of this long building is open to the harbor, allowing its small army of shipwights, ropemakers, and sailmakers to work their trade in one of the four dry docks right on the shore. The shipyard is owned by the Vilineuve family, with Belven Vilineuve, old Evran's youngest son, oversees the constant work here. He is a handsome and quite available bachelor, but his dedication to his work and his family has left him little time to entertain a potential wife. Orlen Town Hall The majority of the ground floor of this two-story building consists of a meeting hall large enough to seat dozens of people, although town meetings have rarely been even half-full in attendance. The upper floor contains offices and storerooms, while a vault in the basement below has functioned as a makeshift bank for decades. A large group of accountants work out of offices on the ground floor. Religious The Boneyard The nickname given to the city's cemetery. It is built in the shadow of the cathedral, and a small chapel to the Raven Queen is built on its grounds, beneath the boughs of a large oak tree that never grows any leaves. The Orlane Cathedral Also called the Verdant Temple, this building is easily the largest in the city, and one of the oldest. Built centuries ago, the cathedral is not dedicated to the worship of a single deity. Rather, it gathers under its eaves the six most commonly worshiped deities in the region: the Moonweaver, the Lawbringer, the Dawnfather, the Everlight, the Wildmother, and the Ocean Mistress. The building provides chapels for all of these deities in a communal forum--in a way, the cathedral is six different churches under one impressive roof. * Rumors: ''There are those who say the catacombs beneath the cathedral house something unspeakably evil and powerful, bound there by the holy power of the six churches. Few really believe this, but the rumor has a strong cult following among the citizens. Shops & Taverns '''Anna's (Medicine)' While healer Alastor Randian does his best to take care of Orlen's truly sick and needy, he can't help everyone. For minor aches, pains, and illnesses, most of Orlen's citizens depend on Anna Huron, a middle-aged half-elf woman, who spends most of her mornings out gathering herbs in the surrounding wilds. In the afternoons, she returns to the shop to prepare medicines and receive patients. Anna is also commonly called on to assist in a birth. Bluebird's Pantry (Apothecary & Gardening) Nestled at the base of a cliff and tucked between several old tenements, this shop is run out of a two-story house. The proprietor, an old human woman named Annabelle "Bluebird" Babin, is an accomplished herbalist and gardener, like her mother and grandmother before her. * Rumors: There are whispers that old Bluebird also sells poison, and has connections in the Black Network. The Curious Kobold (Antiques) The sign out in front of this shop shows a wide-eyed kobold reading an upside-down book nearly as tall as him. Inside, the antique shop is a testament to one man's obsession with trinkets, antiques, and oddities. Louis Trask, a 59 year-old human settled here from Devereux, has maintained his love with antiques for more than twenty years and shows no sign of giving it up anytime soon. His store is surprisingly complete, and while almost all of his wares are far too pricey for any of the locals to shop here with any frequency, a nest egg gathered in his adventurous youth combined with a frugal lifestyle makes the success his business secondary to his own satisfaction. Several locals, including Jacques Quin and Sybyl Ford, can often be found here chatting with Mr. Trask. * Rumors: ''There are those who say that some of the items for sale here are magical. '''Fishmarket' Like the Grocer's Hall across the market, the facade of this long building is open to the air. Here, locals can shop for the day's catch, picking out cod, salmon, tuna, shellfish, and even the odd octopus for the evening's meal. Turch Sturgeon, a retired fisherman with a lazy eye and a wild white beard, runs the fishmarket in a lovably crotchety manner, constantly complaining about the weather, or the day's catch, or young people. The fishmarket itself is owned by the Vilineuve family, but most locals act as if the building was Turch's. Goblin Squash Stables This is a newer stable, built after the fire, almost adjacent to the Rusty Dragon, and the sign depicts a goblin being trampled by a horse. The stables are tended to by a bitter, crippled, retired hunter named Damon Husker, whose hatred of goblins is legendary around Orlen. In a somewhat grisly display, he prominently displays a collection of goblin ears in a case by the front desk. He even has a bottle containing the pickled finger of goblin chief he supposedly killed more than a decade ago. * Rumors: Damon was once a wanna-be adventurer, who was crippled and injured by goblins. His hatred stems from this incident and the goblin ears and finger were purchased by adventurers. The Golden Stag (Tavern) A pair of large wooden deer, carved with great care and detail from white birch, stand astride over the entrance to this sizable tavern and inn, which commands an impressive view of the gulf. The building is relatively new, recently rebuilt after a fire burned down the Babbling Larch; the old tavern on the site. The Golden Stag is a grand affair, three stories tall with a stone first floor and polished wooden upper floors, with more than a dozen large rooms that can accommodate two or three guests each. It is run by a business-savvy half-orc named George Viskali, who runs the place efficiently. It's a popular place among the town's wealthier patrons. Grocer's Hall (Farmer's Market) This building is an open air market, with its opening facing the street. During the day, bins and trays and tables are heaped with produce and crafted goods brought in from the outlying farms. Near the back is a permanent stall where tools, seeds, feed, tack, and other supplies useful for farming can be purchased. At night, the square is filled with teenagers and drunks. The Hagfish (Tavern) One of Orlen's shadiest taverns, this establishment is popular among fisherman and gamblers. It's also famous for its good, old fashioned seafood meals. Owned by a one-legged dwarf named Jogun Harkenstone. It gets its name from the giant hagfish, affectionately named Susan, kept in a glass aquarium that sits behind the bar. Hanging beside the aquarium is a leather pouch bulging with coins: prize money for anyone who can drink an entire tankard of water scooped from Susan's tank. It costs a silver coin to try, but the water is thick, slimy, and foul-tasting. Nobody has yet been able to stomach the stuff. Gambling is popular in the tavern, with games ranging from checkers, to dice, to darts, and more. Tall tales are another pastime among the locals. Bar fights are common, and the Guard Commander has to come down here two or three times a week to sort them out when they grow particularly out of hand, or loud. * Rumors: ''Jogun is involved in smuggling. Others say that the hagfish is his wife, who he payed a witch to turn into a fish. Jogun has never technically disputed this second rumor. '''The Key (Locksmith)' A small locksmith owned by a tall half-elf man named Bradley Sanderson. He has owned the business for many years, following a lifelong obsession with keys and doors. In addition to the normal duties of a locksmith, he is also known to buy strange or exotic keys people find abroad, claiming that you "never know when you'll need a key". A number of apprentices "key enthusiasts" are employed here. LeBeau Mill As with the lumber mill, this building is owned by the LeBeau family. All of the flower and grain produced here is supplied by local farmers. Mysterious fire have claimed the Soggy River Mill, the Duck Pond Mill, and most recently the Moonlight Creek Mill, leaving LeBeau's the only functioning mill in the region. Accusations of sabotage are obviously flying high, but the manager of this mill has gracefully lowered the prices for its use to record lows until the outlying mills can be rebuilt, a gracious move that has alleviated the extensive public outcry. Midnight Candle (Maps & Bookstore) Originally a stable that burned down in the same fire that took the Babbling Larch, the site has been converted by its new owner, a spry older Vanni named Walnutt Karo, into a cluttered library and makeshift shrine to the Knowing Lord. Maps of the local region, rare and popular books, and other things can be rented or purchased from him from prices ranged from 5 sp to 100 gp, depending the item. Orlen General Store Owned and operated by the Vinder family, this is Orlen's oldest and best-stocked general store and it has a little bit of everything--farm equipment, basic weapons, tack, tools, furniture, food, and even homemade pies baked by Mrs. Vinder. There's even a shocking supply of alcohol for sale in the basement, which he refers to as "the special stock". It's not technically legal by Touissaint law and is the town's worst kept secret that nobody cares about. The Vinder daughters, Katarina and Portia, are known to be very beautiful and catch the eyes of men throughout town. Orlen Glassworks One of the oldest industries in town, the Orlen Glassworks has been owned by the Yaijitsu family from the town's inception. The glassworking trade has been in the family for generations, and many of their techniques--perfected in distant Zhao-Tian--result in dazzling and impressive works that fetch top price among the nobles of Devereux, Beauclair, and beyond. Of course, a number of apprentices are employed there. Orlen Meat Market (Butcher) Local butcher Dolan Betram runs the Orlen meat market. Half of the building doubles as a slaughterhouse, with the meat itself put on display for sale in the front half of the market. Most of the meat processed here is from livestock or animals caught by hunters. The Pixie's Kitten Many of Orlen's crasser locals have a much more colorful name for this place, but Olivia Wilamette runs the town brothel with class and distinguished grace. She pays her girls and boys quite well, and the three bouncers she employs are more than enough to handle troublemakers. Although prostitution isn't illegal in Touissaint, the LeBeau's have long lobbied to have the brothel shut down, publicly condemning the Kitten as a place where vice and criminal activity take root. * Rumors: ''It's rumored that the LeBeau's have been trying to get in on the brothel business themselves, to no avail. There is also a rumor going around that the Guard Commander has become a regular, spending many nights with Miss Wilamette herself. '''Red Dog Smith (Blacksmith)' Named for the massive, red mastiffs owned by the family who runs the place. It is run by a bald, muscled dwarf named Das Podiker. His temper is notoriously bad. The town suffers his foul-mouthed attitude and frequent drunken antics because he really does his job well. His smithy does not commonly make armor or weapons. * Rumors: ''Old Podiker moved here because he's on the run from the law. '''Risa's Place (Tavern)' Risa Alenna, an elderly human woman, has operated this tavern for 30 years already, and back in the day it was the most popular place in the city. Risa, slender and beautiful, attracted many customers with her looks and service. Today, she's gone mostly blind in her old age and her three children--none of whom share a father--continue to run the day-to-day affairs of the job. She's known for telling tales these days, tales of a life of adventure and excitement. * Rumors: ''Risa was a sorceress and a blood mage. Another rumor states that the tavern is a front for the Black Network (the thieves guild that operates in Eleroth). '''The' Rusty Dragon (Tavern & Inn) This large structure is one of Orlen's oldest inns, notable for the dragon statue that looms over the back wall behind the bar. It was down on its luck for years, until it was purchased and renovated 6 years ago by Emiko Yaikitsu, the daughter of the Glasswork's owner. The Rusty Dragon has since become one of the city's most popular bars and eateries (in part due to the spicy and exotic food). Most travelers and visitors to the town end up saying here. Emiko herself is also popular; her beauty is more than matched by her skill at music, and few are the evenings that pass without at least two or three songs being performed by the talented woman. Some bad blood exists between Emiko and Ciardan, and one never seems to miss a chance to badmouth the other, though nobody in town really understands why. Even more popular a subject is her feud with her family. In any event, the Rusty Dragon is probably the most adventurer-friendly establishment in town, with its ubiquitous "Job Board" near the bar and Emiko's policy of discounting rooms for anybody who tells exciting adventure stories. * Rumors: ''Some say Emiko used to be an adventurer. Others say she and Ciardan are former lovers. '''Savah's Armory (Weapons & Armor)' The northeast corner of this building bears a few scars from the old fire, but fortunately for Giselle Savah, the female half-elf owner who recently inherited the place, the building escaped significant damage. This smithy is always smoky and sells all manner of weapons and armor, with even some exotic weapons in from time to time. She employs a number of apprentice smiths. * Rumors: ''Giselle shows uncharacteristic anger when her father is brought up. They say that it's because her father, Bertrand, killed himself rather than be arrested for tax evasion. '''Twinkling Eyes (Jewelry)' This squat building escaped the old fire, much to the relief of its Vanni owner, Twink Maver. He retains a half-dozen tough bodyguards to protect his stock of jewels and precious metals. He is known to be paranoid and unfriendly. Two-Knight Brewery While Orlen's taverns offer a wide variety of spirits, they all proudly serve the mead, ale, and rum brewed right here at the Two-Knight Brewery. It was established by the two Knight brothers sixteen years ago. Their expertise at brewing only increases as the years pass. Vera's Fine Clothing This tailor and clothing store is owned and operated by the kindly Vera Poval and her only daughter Lynn. It is well known that Vera's husband, Ishmael, was killed by goblins a week before Lynn was born. The business is well known and frequented by the locals of Orlen. Vera's clothes are of fine quality and, somehow, she manages to keep up with many of the current local trends. * Rumors: ''Vera is rumored to be having a torrid affair with Cairden Silverleaf, the elven owner of the local theater. '''Worthing's Wagons' A lanky human man named Benjamin Worthing owns this workshop. Benjamin is a down on his luck wheelwright whose wife has recently left him, among other unfortunate disasters. As such, he has been spending more and more time at the tavern than here working--much to the chagrin of his beleaguered staff. * Rumors: ''People say that Benjamin has been heard muttering about packing up and skipping town to some of his drinking buddies at the Rusty Dragon, but no one thinks he'll really follow through. Other Sites '''Everin Manor' Living with the largest manor, the Everins have traditionally held leadership roles in Orlen. Old Amos Everin served as the town's mayor for 33 years, and his son Francis served for another 21. Both perished after unfortunate accidents (Amos was trampled by a runaway horse and Francis was killed by a snakebite on a board hunt), leaving Francis' daughter, Ariadne, as the heir to the family fortune and the newly elected mayor of the town. Junk Rat's Bluff Garbage gathered by the Junk Rat boys is routinely dumped over the edge of this cliff to gather on the beach below. Several of the town's Wildmother worshippers hate this, but until an equally cost-effective and convenient solution is found, the town council is reluctant to change its ways. In any event, the sea ensures the junk never piles too high. Junk Rat's Shack This dilapidated shack is home to a fat, heavily-tattooed male ratfolk named Orkni. Despite the ramshackle look of his home, Orkni has made a pretty penny for himself serving as the town's dungsweeper and garbage collector. He employs a group of about two dozen vagrants, curs, and orphans who would otherwise be causing trouble, regularly paying them copper to haul garbage away in his distinctive, yellow wheelbarrows. These people are referred to by the citizenry as the Junk Rats, and they have embraced the name with gusto. LeBeau Manor The LeBeaus are Orlen's most notorious noble family, and many of Orlen's elderly halfling population still haven't forgotten or forgiven Alamon LeBeau's assault on their people so many generations ago, even with Alamon nearly a century in the ground at this point. The LeBeau's, currently headed by Titus LeBeau, controls Orlen's mills and the lumber industry. Their control over the lumber that the Vilineuve's need for their enterprises is not lost on the LeBeau's, and they use this as often as possible to leverage support. They are, publicly, a very traditional family. Madame Durand's House Although from outside this appears to be an ancient, decrepit manor house with several rooms, only one person lives in this old building--the ancient and mysterious Natalia Durand. She rarely leaves her home and receives food and other goods through courier. Few people ever interact with her. * Rumors: ''There are as many rumors about old Mrs. Durand as there are stars in the sky. A popular one is that she is a witch or some kind of hag. '''Orlen Theater' Towering cathedrals and ancient ruins aren't the only incongruities Orlen boasts. This playhouse, financed entirely by its flamboyant, larger than life owner, male elf Ciarden Silverleaf, features a surprisingly impressive theater for the region. The theater often showcases local talent, but it's the three weekend shows that locals generally look forward to. Ciarden is known for flirting with all Orlen's young woman, as well as its men. Ruins These ancient ruins lie about a half mile from town, near the edge of one of the outlying farms. A small shack sits at the ruin's edge, occupied by an elderly human scholar named Jacques Quint; a scholar of engineering and archaeology. He has lived here for nearly thirty years, studying the ruins and excavating the areas with a small group of five assistants. Some of the assistants come from the college in Devereux, while others are locals with a taste for history and knowledge. They are paid small wages, about ten silvers per week. Quint is known as a proud man, irritated that his work and study here hasn't earned him more prestige. He is seen by the townsfolk as something of an eccentric. Vilineuve Manor This manor commands a breathtaking view of the town of Orlen and the harbor below, as befits the home of the family most connected to the town's shipbuilding and fishing industries. The family itself remains under the patriarchal rule of old Evran Vilineuve. Evran's years are numbered, though, for the old man has a persistant lung infection that keeps coming back, no matter how often the family pays to have it cured. Yaijitsu Manor This manor is the smallest of five noble houses overlooking Orlen, yet the Yaijitsu family is the richest family in town. What the manor lacks in stature it more than makes up for in the exotic and comfortable furnishings within. The Yaijitsu family are the proud owners and glassmasters at the glassworks, with its products shipped all over Eleroth. They even produce very fine, expensive mirrors purchased by the magical institutions in the nation of Aldor to the north.